Yzma
Yzma, the primary antagonist of the film The Emperor's New Groove ''and all related media, is a hideous old woman who wants to usurp the throne by murdering emperor Kuzco. She has a strong, but rather stupid henchman named Kronk. She appears in the Disney comedy ''The Emperors New Groove. She is also a rather intelligent scientist, concocting various potions and unguents. In all her appearances, she is voiced by the late Eartha Kitt. Plan She originally planned to dispose of the emperor by turning him into a flea..."A harmless, little flea." Then she would put it in a box, put that in another box, mail it to herself, then smash it with a hammer. But then she decides to poison him. This backfires when the potion meant to poison him was actually a potion that turns people into llamas. She follows Kuzco into the jungle, and finally catches up with him in her lab. She attempts to kill him and his ally, but her plan backfires again when she accidentally drinks one of her potions, transforming her into a harmless kitten. In Kronk's New Groove, she has somehow returned to human form, although she still has a tail. She tells Kronk that she is no longer evil and involves him in a plan to sell youth potion to the old people. Unbeknownst to Kronk or the old people, the "youth potion" is really snake oil. As soon as Kronk figures this out, he and Rudy inform everyone as they are about to elect Yzma emperor. The old folks chase Yzma and corner her on a bridge above a river full of alligators. However, Yzma drinks a potion to transform into a bunny rabbit, so that no one will want to attack her. However she is caught and taken away by a bird. At the end of the movie, Yzma is shown to be taken to the bird's nest, where its two eggs hatch and presumably eat Yzma, as they are shown about to attack her before the credits roll. Personality Yzma's character in the series is seen to be malicious, but comically eccentric, often calling herself beautiful even though all other characters in the series consider her appearance revolting. She is a complicated thinker; an example given with her original plan to kill Emperor Kuzco. Her original plan involved her turning him into a flea, putting him in a box, putting that box into another box and then mailing that box to herself only to smash it with a hammer. Yzma's character is described to be "scary beyond all reason". Yzma's color theme was stated to be purple, being that purple is a color often associated with evil. Purple is also a colour of royalty, showing Yzma's ambition to be an empress. Additionally, purple carries connotations of madness, alluding to her insane lust for power. Her character is also surrounded with animals like snakes and cats, which are considered to be signs of evil in numerous religions throughout the world. Yzma is seen to have some knowledge in chemistry, as she accidentally uses extract of llama on Kuzco, thinking that it was poison. yzma2_answer_10_xlarge.jpeg|Yzma's first oufit tumblr_l4rhafvVps1qzsyk0o1_400.jpg|Another one of Yzma's outfit Category:Usurper Category:Witches Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Mad Scientist Category:Traitor Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Outcast Category:Poisoner Category:Psychopath Category:Incompetent Villains